NeoSpain Empire
Neospain, or just Spain(Spanish: Espana), is a European empire with territories in Iberia, the Middle East, and Asia. It was crucial in the founding of the State of New Jordan and also the revival of the European economy. The country was founded after the Second Spanish Civil War, when the fascist led Castile went to war with Basque country, Galicia, Catalonia, and Andalusia, aided by Valencia. Outside of Spain, the country has puppet governments in Jordan, Indonesia, Taiwan, and Cambodia. History Prehistory Archaeological research at Atapuerca indicates the Iberian Peninsula was populated by hominids 1.2 million years ago. In Atapuerca fossils have been found of the earliest known hominins in Europe, the Homo antecessor. Modern humans first arrived in Iberia, from the north on foot, about 35,000 years ago.14 The best known artefacts of these prehistoric human settlements are the famous paintings in the Altamira cave of Cantabria in northern Iberia, which were created from 35,600 to 13,500 BCE by Cro-Magnon. Archaeological and genetic evidence suggests that the Iberian Peninsula acted as one of several major refugia from which northern Europe was repopulated following the end of the last ice age. Roman Empire The cultures of the Iberian populations were gradually Romanised (Latinised) at differing rates in different parts of Hispania. Local leaders were admitted into the Roman aristocratic class. Hispania served as a granary for the Roman market, and its harbours exported gold, wool, olive oil, and wine. Agricultural production increased with the introduction of irrigation projects, some of which remain in use. Emperors Hadrian, Trajan, Theodosius I, and the philosopher Seneca were born in Hispania. Christianity was introduced into Hispania in the 1st century CE and it became popular in the cities in the 2nd century CE. Most of Spain's present languages and religion, and the basis of its laws, originate from this period. Middle Ages In the 8th century, nearly all of the Iberian Peninsula was conquered (711–718) by largely Moorish Muslim armies from North Africa. These conquests were part of the expansion of the Umayyad Caliphate. Only a small area in the mountainous north-west of the peninsula managed to resist the initial invasion. In the 11th century, the Muslim holdings fractured into rival Taifa kingdoms, allowing the small Christian states the opportunity to greatly enlarge their territories. The arrival from North Africa of the Islamic ruling sects of the Almoravids and the Almohads restored unity upon the Muslim holdings, with a stricter, less tolerant application of Islam, and saw a revival in Muslim fortunes. This re-united Islamic state experienced more than a century of successes that partially reversed Christian gains. Age of Imperialism Renaissance New Monarchs, Isabella and Ferdinand centralised royal power at the expense of local nobility, and the word España, whose root is the ancient name Hispania, began to be commonly used to designate the whole of the two kingdoms. With their wide-ranging political, legal, religious and military reforms, Spain emerged as the first world power. Spain was Europe's leading power throughout the 16th century and most of the 17th century, a position reinforced by trade and wealth from colonial possessions and became the world's leading maritime power. It reached its apogee during the reigns of the first two Spanish Habsburgs—Charles I (1516–1556) and Philip II (1556–1598). This period saw the Italian Wars, the Revolt of the Comuneros, the Dutch Revolt, the Morisco Revolt, clashes with the Ottomans, the Anglo-Spanish War and wars with France. First Spanish Civil War The Spanish Civil War broke out in 1936. For three years the Nationalist forces led by General Francisco Franco and supported by Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy fought the Republican side, which was supported by the Soviet Union, Mexico and International Brigades but it was not supported by the Western powers due to the British-led policy of Non-Intervention. The civil war was viciously fought and there were many atrocities committed by all sides. The war claimed the lives of over 500,000 people and caused the flight of up to a half-million citizens from the country. In 1939, General Franco emerged victorious and became a dictator. After World War II Spain was politically and economically isolated, and was kept out of the United Nations. This changed in 1955, during the Cold War period, when it became strategically important for the US to establish a military presence on the Iberian Peninsula as a counter to any possible move by the Soviet Union into the Mediterranean basin. In the 1960s, Spain registered an unprecedented rate of economic growth which was propelled by industrialisation, a mass internal migration from rural areas to cities and the creation of a mass tourism industry. Franco's rule was also characterised by authoritarianism, promotion of a unitary national identity, the favouring of a very conservative form of Roman Catholicism known as National Catholicism, and discriminatory language policies. Return to Democracy With Franco's death in November 1975, Juan Carlos succeeded to the position of King of Spain and head of state in accordance with the law. With the approval of the new Spanish Constitution of 1978 and the restoration of democracy, the State devolved much authority to the regions and created an internal organisation based on autonomous communities. During the 1980s the democratic restoration made possible a growing open society. New cultural movements based on freedom appeared, like La Movida Madrileña. On 30 May 1982 Spain joined NATO, following a referendum. That year the Spanish Socialist Workers Party (PSOE) came to power, the first left-wing government in 43 years. In 1986 Spain joined the European Economic Community, which later became the European Union. The PSOE was replaced in government by the Partido Popular (PP) after the latter won the 1996 General Elections; at that point the PSOE had served almost 14 consecutive years in office. Second Spanish Civil War and Return to Fascism On June 10th, 2010, the Spanish economy was on the brink of collapse. Only Greece and Somalia had higher unemployment rates and the government couldn't afford to pay the wages of the soldiers they were employing. The NeoSpain movement started then, with Vito Mingo declaring that fascism would solve the economy. The vast majority of the Spanish Army joined him, starting a fascist coup and storming Madrid in a day. With professional soldiers against riot police, the fascists quickly won and installed Mingo as President in a single party system. The following month, Basque Country, Catalonia, Galicia, and Andalusia declared independence and broke away from the new Spanish state. A war ensued, but with a bigger and better trained military, Castile's forces quickly overwhelmed the local militias and cut back on freedoms in the rebelling communities, installing martial law until the September Treaty was signed, which forbade those states from becoming independent. Government The new government operates by electing ten representatives from each Federal State, who vote on laws and closed referendums. However, the UN has accused NeoSpain of being corrupt and rigging votes, which is how the fascist Forza Castile Party can stay in power. Presidents serve four year terms and there has been one election so far, which Vito Mingo won with 75% of the vote. There are also Federal States now instead of Autonomous Communities, and the states of Basque Country, Catalonia, and Galicia have less rights than the others because of their key roles in the Civil War. Those states have half the usual members of parliament, their citizens can't own weapons, and taxes are higher in those states to keep them from becoming too rich and rebelling. Spain has puppet governments in the Middle East and Asia as a result of it's involvement in the Jordanese Conflict, and Cambodian Civil War, where it fought Iran and Israel, and communist Cambodia and Indonesia respectively. Jordan's government is run by foreign associates of the FCP and the Asian governments are run by local leaders who are loyal to Spain. Culture In the two Castilan states and Valencia, who fought on Castile's side in the Civil War, Spanish nationalism is high and the FCP is very popular. There's much ethnic tension in the country, as Catalonia has several terrorist groups wanting independence.Category:Conworlds